


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #3.5

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 3: Favorite Quote ★World of Ruin





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #3.5

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166667586286/promptoweek-day-2-day-3-favorite-quote-world) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

_“Dear Lady Lunafreya,_

_Fighting is hard. But I’m trying even harder! I mean, Ignis, Gladio and Noct are counting on me to be a just as capable member of the group as they are. I mean, they fight with their swords which are hard to wield while I’m just there, outside of the inner attack circle of most of these beasts, shooting them with guns and trying to look cool when I know I will never be as cool as Noctis with his swords. Have you ever seen him summon something from thin air? The first time I saw it was, like, REALLY surprised! It was the coolest thing I had ever seen and it made me realize what a cool guy Noct really was. And now I’m here, using his magic to summon my guns and sometimes I’m amazed how far a commoner like me had come in a city like Insomnia._

_So, since I’m not the greatest fighter I’ll do anything to keep the mood up. I mean, I have a few cool lines I say when we take out beasts, like the guys from the comics and video games prince Noctis and I play sometimes and the guys, they really seem to like them! Too bad that Ignis’ sense of humor is too dry sometimes._

_Last night, we killed a bunch of Garulas and they have the best meat. It was a hard fight but we’d have a lot of great meat afterwards, so I said, “We’re alive! Let’s celebrate by eating something dead!”_

_It’s a great joke, isn’t it?_

_Well, despite all the meat we got, Ignis still made toast at night. I couldn’t believe it!_

_Anyways, I hope you never have to fight._

_Love,  
Prompto Argentum”_


End file.
